One HOT Summer
by Mandy Rose
Summary: Ginny is spending the summer with Harry at Sirius' new flat. When a romance suddenly begins between the two, will they ever tell each other how they feel? And with Voldemort's return nothing will ever be the same. Can their teenage love make it through?
1. CH1 The plans

A/N: You know, I realized we don't really know much about Ginny and it's time she got some real personality!  
  
Chapter 1: The Plans  
  
"See you next year!" Ginny called to her friends as she stepped off of the Hogwarts express.  
  
Another year had come and gone for the young girl and she was more than ready to go home.  
  
"Hello Ginny dear," said her Mum happily, and gave her a hug. Only something was different, Ginny could feel it. She was now taller than her Mum!  
  
"Hi Mum. This height difference is weird," commented Ginny briefly before she took notice to her Dad.  
  
He was about eight feet away and explaining something to Ron.  
  
"What's going on with Ron?" asked Ginny bluntly.  
  
"I was just about to tell you. He is going to Hermione's for the summer. You see, me and your dad won a trip to America and of course we can't be home..," explained Mrs. Weasley, clearly choosing her words carefully.  
  
"And because Ron and I are the only ones still at home I need to go somewhere," said Ginny finishing her statement for her.  
  
"Yes, but honey its okay. We don't have to go," said her Mum quickly.  
  
Ginny figured she was probably just trying to not hurt her feelings. It's not that she didn't appreciate it, but she was more mature than that.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Weasley," said a males voice from behind.  
  
"Just call me Molly," said her Mum, so Ginny turned on the spot to see who it was.  
  
She was thoroughly shocked at first but then remember he was innocent, it was Sirius Black. He stared at her, it made her feel a little sick after all those wanted posters she had seen. Sure, there had been a trail held, and Peter Pettigrew confessed, in which cleared his name, but all the same, his stare was just bizarre.  
  
"Lily," he mumbled after a couple seconds of staring even though it felt like minutes.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Ginny just as Harry walked up beside him.  
  
"It's nothing you just remind me of someone," said Sirius trying to brush it off as nothing.  
  
"So how's everything at your new job?" asked Mrs. Weasley trying to change the uncomfortable subject.  
  
That was one of the many things Ginny loved about her Mum.  
  
"Going really well actually, all settled into the flat as well," commented Sirius.  
  
"It'll be great to be away from the Dursleys'," added in Harry.  
  
"Shame you can't come and visit," replied Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"He could if he wanted to," said Sirius looking to Harry. It was clear how much he cared for him.  
  
"Actually me and Arthur are off to visit America, as soon as we find a place for Ginny here," stated Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Ginny blushed, this was embarrassing for her. First of all, that her parents didn't trust her alone, second that there was no place, and third that this was Harry, and she'd been trying lately to forget about him. It is hard to however with hearing his name all of the time. Why couldn't she just disappear right now?  
  
"Why doesn't she stay with us?" offered Sirius right away.  
  
"WHAT?!" said Harry and Ginny at the same time.  
  
"I know you don't know me very well to be leaving your daughter, but all these years you've allowed Harry over in the summer so I should return the favor," explained Sirius making a grin in Harry's direction.  
  
What was that suppose to mean, that grin? Her unbearable feelings towards him were no laughing matter. She counted as having real feelings too!  
  
"Let me ask my husband, that is a good idea. As long as it's alright with Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Ginny felt this was unfair to put her on the spot, in such an awkward position.  
  
"I wouldn't mind," she said finally as her Dad walked over.  
  
"Mind what?" he asked.  
  
"Sirius has offered to watch over Ginny for the summer," explained Mrs. Weasley happily.  
  
"Okay then," said Mr. Weasley.  
  
Ginny could hardly believe this was happening.  
  
"Why don't I take her with me and Harry, then one of you can bring by her some summer clothes?" offered Sirius.  
  
She could tell he was trying to be nice, but in her opinion, over-doing it.  
  
"Great!" said Mrs. Weasley giving her another hug.  
  
"Don't forget my dresses," said Ginny as an after thought, "I have a feeling this is going to be one hot summer.  
  
With that, she forced a smile on her face, and walked in silence while pushing her trolley along with Harry and Sirius.  
  
"Are you a quit one?" asked Sirius as they were putting the trunks in his car after a few minutes.  
  
It was a very different situation for her and had kept quiet the whole time, although Harry talked to Sirius a bit. This offended her that he didn't make an effort for conversation. Only then it fazed her, they had never really had a conversation.  
  
"According to my Mum I will talk your ear off," she informed him with a grin. She got into the backseat, when he got in the front, and to her surprise Harry got in and sat beside her.  
  
"Harry does that enough," he joked with her. She turned towards Harry just in time to see him blush. That was odd, to see him blushing.  
  
"DO tell me what he speaks of," said Ginny with a sly grin.  
  
This could be fun after all. Sure Harry, in her mind had been her dream guy, but after all, she realized that's just it, a dream.  
  
"Well, he talks about this young girl, maybe almost 16, with flaming hair." started Sirius but Harry interrupted.  
  
"Shut up," he said bluntly.  
  
"Oh but I must say how he talks about when she walks, how her bum just moves ever so slightly." said Sirius but Harry interrupted once again.  
  
"Can you believe how hot it is?" asked Harry rolling down his window, to avoid her seeing his red face.  
  
Ginny smiled as they pulled into a parking lot.  
  
"Well this is it," said Sirius as they all piled out.  
  
It just fazed Ginny that this would be Harry's first time seeing his new home. His stuff was probably already there but to see it would be different. After what seemed like a thousand stairs they reached the top of the apartment building in Hogsmeade. After fumbling with the keys he got it open.  
  
"Wow," was Ginny's first reaction to the site. They stepped into what must have been the living room, fully furnished with a leather sofa and chair, glass coffee table and a variety of lamps. Next into the kitchen which was large compared to what she was used to, it even had an isle in the middle. After that they saw the bathroom and finally Sirius and then Harry's bedroom.  
  
"Make yourself at home," Harry told her noticing her nervousness.  
  
She had an especially big fear of breaking something. She could feel Harry put his hand on hers as they went back to the living room, she just about fainted.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled after noticing.  
  
She put on a small smile of comfort and sat down, knowing he hadn't done it on purpose. Maybe this summer wouldn't be too bad.  
  
A/n: I know it sucked for a first chapter but I promise it gets better, it's just a matter of setting things up, and now that Ginny's there, let the heat wave begin! 


	2. CH2 Bikinis

A/N: For those who really, really like this story, please pm me on AOLIM. My screen name there is Nats Big Sis 97 .Also I just saw the Matrix Reloaded. Anyone else think that movie kicked ass?!LOL There is too many reviews to respond to! I am very flattered!  
  
In a few hours her Mum had arrived by floo powder. Bringing with her, only one suitcase, little did Ginny know it had a spell on it. So now it held much more than could be seen.  
  
"I packed only the important things dear," her Mum informed her.  
  
"Thanks," said Ginny.  
  
There really wasn't much to say. She was very bothered about being left here, but if she was the cause of them not going, she'd feel guilty. Before long her Mum was leaving.  
  
"Here, have a good time," her Mum whispered in her ear. She hadn't her 10 galleons. Ginny's eyes went as round as saucers, before she could ask how or why her Mum was gone.  
  
"Why don't you two go down to the pool while I make dinner? It's been a while so I may need some practice," Sirius joked with them.  
  
"Okay," said Harry rather slowly. He glanced from Sirius to Ginny, as if he hoped she'd say no.  
  
"I don't have anything to wear; I'd need to go to Gladrags Wizardwear," Ginny told them.  
  
"Well, then that's what you guys can do," said Sirius brightly.  
  
Ginny looked down while deep in thought. Go to try on bikinis with Harry?! Sirius had to be kidding.  
  
"I can go on my own," Ginny insisted.  
  
"Nope, you'll be much safer with Harry," said Sirius firmly.  
  
"Ginny will be fine," Harry told him.  
  
"Now you listen to me! I have told Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that I will take good care of their daughter, and I most certainly will NOT have her out on the streets alone! It's not safe out there anymore, and Harry you should know that most of all. Voldemort went after her once and he will do it again," Sirius scowled him.  
  
"That's none of my business," Harry retorted, not meaning it the way it sounded.  
  
"Do you want to be responsible for it?" asked Sirius.  
  
What neither of them knew was that Ginny had already put the money in her pocket and slipped out of the door. She was half way down the stairs leading to outside before either one noticed.  
  
Ginny could now hear Harry running down the stairs behind her. So she quickened her pace but barely got outside before he grabbed her arm tightly.  
  
"Let go of me," she told him while scowling. She was not just some child.  
  
"No," he said gritting his teeth.  
  
"Let go," she repeated.  
  
"No," he said again.  
  
That was it. She took out her wand with her other hand and before he could stop her, she had him pushed back with the wind knocked out of him.  
  
"Leave me alone," she said.  
  
It wasn't what she really wanted, but she wouldn't be a prisoner.  
  
"I'm coming with you," he said sternly.  
  
"Suit your self," she told him.  
  
They walked in silence like this, all the way to the shop.  
  
"You can wait out here you know," she said as they walked in.  
  
"I think I'll stay because I want to," he told her.  
  
"Why would you want to?" she asked while walking over to a rack of bikinis.  
  
"What guy wouldn't want to be in a store full of girls trying on bikinis?" he asked her, raising his eyebrows.  
  
She grinned. Didn't want to, but could not help it. He could be so adorable, when normally for that remark she'd call a guy a pervert.  
  
"Okay, well I'm off to the dressing rooms," she informed him after choosing a few to try on. She doubted he heard. He did seem to be concentrated on some blond.  
  
Once trying on the first two, she thought this must be hopeless. But than, when she put on the third, she knew it was the one for her. It was a beautiful; string bikini that tied everywhere it could, with sparkles which she could tell had been put on magically to sparkle brightly when viewed. She smirked to herself and stepped out, deciding to show Harry only he was no where to be seen.  
  
"Nice," said a voice from behind her.  
  
She spun around and her jaw dropped. It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Who asked you?" she asked him angrily.  
  
"Well, it appears Potter doesn't appreciate you enough, and I thought you'd like an opinion," he sneered.  
  
Little did Ginny know, Harry was now standing behind her.  
  
"I don't care if he appreciates me or even likes me," she retorted.  
  
"Oh, what little Weasley doesn't have a crush on the famous Harry Potter?" asked Draco with a smirk.  
  
"No," said Ginny.  
  
"Good, because Potter behind you doesn't seem bothered by that," he said, and as quickly as he showed up, disappeared through the crowd.  
  
Ginny got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt like getting sick. Turning around slowly she saw Harry sure enough, standing there. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, his face seemed expressionless. Without a word, she walked back to the dressing room and put on her clothes. She was absolutely humiliated. After paying for the bikini they walked out of Gladrags Wizardwear when Harry finally broke the silence.  
  
"You made a good pick," he told her with a small smile.  
  
"Thanks," she said returning the smile.  
  
"If you had problems with Malfoy you could have told me," he said.  
  
"I handled it."  
  
"If you're sure."  
  
"I am."  
  
And that was it for that conversation. They moved on to talk about more happy things such as that Harry was yet to learn how to swim.  
  
"Really? I could teach you," she told him with a smirk.  
  
"And what would you do if I started drowning," he asked her smiling. He appeared, at least to her, to be enjoying her company as they walked back.  
  
"I could pull you out and give mouth to mouth," she said with a wink.  
  
The awkwardness that had been there before Malfoy now seemed to be gone. She thought perhaps it had something to do with him now knowing she didn't have that silly hero crush on him.  
  
"I think I won't then," said Harry.  
  
"Good. I didn't want to anyway."  
  
"Hmm... am I to believe that?"  
  
"Get over your self Harry," she said starting to laugh.  
  
"Come on now. Every girl wants me," he teased as they started up the stairs.  
  
"I'm not every girl," she informed him. Yes, they had been joking but now she was serious.  
  
"I'll just have to find out," he said promptly as he opened the door to the flat.  
  
"How was Hogsmeade?" asked Sirius as they came around to the kitchen table.  
  
Ginny dropped her bag on top of her suitcase and sat down at the table. It was set for three, and the plates were filled with pasta and salad was on the side.  
  
"Good, but I'm almost afraid to taste this food," Harry told him as he sat beside Ginny.  
  
He didn't have to; the table was large enough to seat six, which Ginny supposed was like that in case of company.  
  
"Don't pick on him," Ginny scowled playfully.  
  
"Yeah, I agree," said Sirius as they began eating.  
  
The food was honestly good. Especially considering it must have been a while since he really cooked. Sure, the pasta could have used some more cooking, but she was raised not to complain when food was given to you.  
  
"Did you decide on a bathing suit?" asked Sirius as they were finishing up.  
  
"Yes," said Ginny happily.  
  
"So Harry, you're fantasy must be fulfilled now," said Sirius grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Oh, will you just shut your bloody mouth," insisted Harry, who suddenly became extremely interested in helping to clean off the table. She could see his cheeks were scarlet.  
  
"Okay," said Sirius looking as though Christmas was canceled.  
  
Ginny giggled. She could get used to this, just maybe.  
  
"Well I'm not sure where you'd like to sleep," said Sirius to her.  
  
"I will be fine on the couch," she said gently.  
  
"Harry would probably be willing to share his bed," said Sirius trying not to smile.  
  
"What did I say?" asked Harry from the sink. He was now scrubbing a pan that was already spotless.  
  
"Make me," said Sirius now doubled over with laughter at Harry's red face.  
  
Harry refused to turn around. Ginny did honestly like it here. Who knew it could be okay? She smiled to herself as she watched them go back and forth, maybe this summer would be a blast!  
  
A/N: You like? Then review! : P Maybe you'll get more soon. 


	3. CH3 Tiger Lily

A/N: You all spoil me with reviews! LOL that's not a bad thing..honestly! *grins* This time you all got a longer chapter. On with the summer.  
  
The night went on, much like this. There was the occasional crack from Sirius, until it was time for bed. Sirius brought her out some sheets and blankets, since she agreed on the couch. Falling asleep in no time, she woke quickly when she heard whispered voices from down the hall in the early morning. The sun wasn't even up yet, so when she opened her eyes, she saw nothing but blackness, besides a faint light from Sirius' room. She strained to hear their voices.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be alright?" asked Sirius, he sounded nervous.  
  
"I'm almost 17 not 10," said Harry. She could almost picture him rolling his eyes.  
  
"Okay, but you must not go too far, and if you leave here at all, stay in public. He's much less likely to come near large crowds right now. Also, the pool won't be open until next week, I was wrong yesterday so don't even try it," said Sirius snapping shut his brief case.  
  
"And I'll keep Ginny all locked up in hand cuffs," said Harry, smirking.  
  
"Then you wonder why she needs to know the truth," said Sirius with a heavy sigh.  
  
"What truth?" asked Harry puzzled.  
  
"Oh, come on now. I'm not stupid. I may have been in Azkaban, but I can still see the way you look at her when she isn't watching. You like her; you really, really, like her!" stated Sirius.  
  
"She's my best friends little sister, and I don't even know her," protested Harry.  
  
"Go on, be in denial. Don't come whining to me when it's too late," sighed Sirius, now coming down the hall.  
  
"Just because you never married, doesn't mean I won't," snapped Harry, not knowing she was awake.  
  
"I was engaged. About to be married too thank you, but than Voldemort killed her, he killed your parents just as they were happy. Go and let history repeat," said Sirius walking out and slamming the door behind him.  
  
She peaked one eye open long enough to see a distraught look upon his face. Quickly though, she closed her eyes, when she noticed him walking near. He reached out and placed his hand on hers.  
  
"I love you Ginny. Please tell me you love me," he whispered softly while leaving a light kiss on her lips. Gently and with great care, he brushed the hair from her face. He then walked slowly away not taking his eyes off of her until he had to.  
  
She woke up. Had it all been a dream? No, she knew the conversation Sirius and Harry had, but had fallen back to sleep after he shut the door. Damn it, when would the thought of him go away? Probably never, she considered. But at least it wasn't as bad as it used to be. Imagine, having a crush on a boy, but having 6 older brothers to look out for you, so you could never pursue it and now it's too late. Suddenly, she smelled something. It was burning! Out of instinct she ran into the kitchen, and she found smoke just flowing out of the oven. Quickly she grabbed pot holders and pulled the door to the oven opened. She almost wished she hadn't. Inside was what from the looks of it, was muffin mix, spread all over a cookie sheet.  
  
"Are they done?" asked Harry. He had a wet towel in his hands, and she assumed he had just gotten out of the shower.  
  
"Done? Did you do what's in there?" said Ginny raising her eye brows.  
  
"Yeah, of course," said Harry as if she was being stupid.  
  
"What were you trying to make?" she asked him, while it just fazed her to turn off the oven.  
  
"Muffins, like Sirius made over Christmas holiday."  
  
Just then, it hit her. He must have seen Sirius not use a muffin pan, and he figured there must be magic in the recipe.  
  
"Harry, do you know how he made them turn out good?" she asked slowly.  
  
"Yes, he said it was the recipe," said Harry mocking her slow voice.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, boys could be so thick.  
  
"He must have put a spell on the cookie sheet! You don't just put batter on something and think it will turn out," scowled Ginny. She began cleaning up the mess.  
  
"That's the way muggles have to do it," Harry said, attempting to correct her.  
  
"We have a lot in common with muggles."  
  
"Not that much."  
  
"Yes we do."  
  
"No we don't."  
  
"Fine! Just go into the living room, while I try to clean this up and make something edible," exclaimed Ginny frustrated  
  
Harry walked out of the room and down the hall until she couldn't see him. Immediately, she began mixing together some pancake mix as soon as she cleaned up as much as she could. She couldn't use magic, so it was tiresome work. Once she put the mix into the hot frying pan, she found some blueberries and added them. Before long she had a huge plate of pancakes.  
  
"Harry!" she called. These could be his; she didn't like eating when she still had more to cook.  
  
"Harry?" she called again, this time as more of a question.  
  
Curious as to why he hadn't responded she left the kitchen and down to the hallway. She went down to his room, just to find it empty. As she was about to worry, he appeared behind her.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"For what?" she asked.  
  
"I do not want to argue with you," he told her.  
  
She could feel her cheeks turning red. Why now? She didn't like him that way, or at least she didn't think she did. Now it was an awkward moment. What was she supposed to say?  
  
"Well, let's go see how your disaster turned out," said Harry grinning.  
  
"My disaster? What about the thing from planet Glob that was in there?" asked Ginny giggling.  
  
"Hey it would have been good. It just got a little over-cooked is all," insisted Harry as they came into the kitchen.  
  
He sat down and she went back to the stove to make her own.  
  
"Mmm.Hmmm," she said with a nod.  
  
"I'll even make lunch later," said Harry between eating.  
  
"I guess I'll be starving," she teased.  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders, looked up at her, and smiled. She felt like her knees were going to give out. Luckily, she got through breakfast without them doing that. Her cooking turned out alright, much better than those muffins.  
  
Later on, Harry suggested that she should go out for a bit, to try and get some fresh air. Reluctantly, she agreed, but thought he was acting odd. Why would he want her out of the flat? She barely got down all the stairs leading to outside when she saw the backside of a familiar head.  
  
"Jason?" she asked. He was a boy from school in her year, being a fellow Gryffindor, she knew him well.  
  
"Ginny!" he exclaimed once he saw her.  
  
Immediately, he ran over to her and gave her a hug. It was innocent; they'd been good friends for a while now.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Ginny, the shock wearing off into curiosity.  
  
"I should ask you the same thing," he told her, smiling.  
  
It wasn't the same though; her knees didn't go weak when he smiled, like they do with Harry.  
  
"I'm staying with someone while my parents are on vacation, and besides, I asked you first," said Ginny grinning.  
  
"Trying to sell my kittens," he told her, stepping to the side.  
  
What she hadn't noticed, was a box with four little rolling kittens. Beside them, were some kitty litter boxes, and kitty food.  
  
"They're adorable!" she exclaimed, kneeling down for a good look.  
  
There was one far to the back, sitting in a corner. It was brown, but had slight gray stripes, and beautiful blue eyes. It got her attention the most.  
  
"We need to get ride of them, because it's just too much to take care of so many. Hopefully, since we're giving out the supplies needed to care for them they will sell better," said Jason happily.  
  
"How much do you want for one?" asked Ginny reaching out and petting the one kitten.  
  
She was all ready attached to it. Jason looked as if he were concentrating really hard, but became distracted when Harry came down the stairs.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked her.  
  
"This is a friend of mine and he was just showing me some kittens," said Ginny.  
  
She felt he was accusing her of something.  
  
"Hey, my name is Jason Kovich," said her friend, extending his hand to Harry.  
  
"Harry, Harry Potter, It's nice to meet you," he responded, shaking his hand.  
  
"Since it is you Ginny, you can just pick one," said Jason finally.  
  
"You mean it?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Of course," he said simply.  
  
"Ooh thank you!" she squealed, giving him a big hug.  
  
While hugging him, she couldn't help noticing; a look of loathing on Harry's face, but it disappeared. Immediately she picked out the kitten that had been in the corner.  
  
"I want her," she told him.  
  
"Here are the things," said Jason.  
  
"I will carry them for you," Harry offered.  
  
"Okay, well thank you again Jason," said Ginny, only this time she gave him a small peck on the cheek. If only she could have seen Harry's face.  
  
"See you," said Jason as they began back up the stairs. He smiled happy with himself.  
  
Ginny and Harry walked in silence mostly, except for the kitty's purrs. Once they reached the flat, she discovered why Harry had wanted her to go. He had made cookies!  
  
"These look wonderful," said Ginny.  
  
Harry chuckled slightly to himself.  
  
"What's so darn funny?" she asked curiously.  
  
She got into the refrigerator, and took out some milk. Pouring it into a saucer she put it on the wizard 'Heat me up' and warmed it. (In case you don't know, which you should, the wizard 'Heat me up' is the wizard version of a microwave. It is a counter-top that you place what you're warming up on; speak out loud, what temperature and how long you want it to cook for and it does! The latest in wizarding technology)  
  
"It's just that, that I didn't make those homemade. It's a muggle item, they buy at the store, all you do is bake," confessed Harry.  
  
"So you cheated?" asked Ginny raising her eye brows.  
  
She gave her new kitty the milk and tried a cookie. They were absolutely wonderful. Harry grinned sheepishly and it made her laugh.  
  
"Did you name her yet?" asked Harry after a few minutes of watching the new kitten.  
  
"Yes, I think Tiger Lily would be a nice name," said Ginny simply  
  
"It would," agreed Harry while nodding.  
  
Ginny smiled. Things could be worse after all, right?  
  
A/N: What do you think? If you review, if you can, please let me know your favorite part. ( Have a nice day and happy reading! 


	4. CH4 Pools Open

A/N: Sorry about the delay in making this chapter, at first I didn't think I could continue the story after reading the 5th book. *sobs* I cried so much.but then I decided the story must go on, and that it would, pretending the 5th book never happened. So enjoy! Also Harry shall act, speak, and do as I choose. Plus, if you don't like that or my spelling and grammar, don't read it. Not to be mean, but I'd rather have a review with story ideas then complaints.  
  
The rest of the day seemed to fly by, at least for Ginny. She loved this little kitten and getting to spend time with it and Harry was real fun, she got to learn more about him. Around 5 o' clock, when she knew Sirius would be home soon she went in the kitchen to cook diner.  
  
"What do you think he'd like?" asked Ginny, her head in the refrigerator.  
  
"Anything," laughed Harry walking in.  
  
"I'm serious," said Ginny trying to hold back a grin. She reached out and grabbed some chicken legs, only they looked out of date.  
  
"How about pork chops," suggested Harry, leaning in beside her.  
  
"Okay," she agreed, standing up.  
  
"Do I get to help?" he asked, pouting.  
  
"Are you going to burn it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Forget it's there?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Try to cheat and use magic?"  
  
He reached out with both hands, and put one on each side of her face. Stepping forward, he brought her face to his; they were a foot away, no make those inches.  
  
"NO!" he stated proudly and burst out laughing.  
  
She smiled; her mind had made her think he was going to kiss her. No longer, could she have these thoughts, she scolded herself.  
  
"Fine, you make the potatoes," she bargained.  
  
"That's better," he announced proudly sticking his nose in the air.  
  
She laughed, his face was priceless. Working busily around each other, Ginny took out some eggs, to make a coding. She turned to walk and smashed right into him! The eggs fell to the floor, they were covered in yoke, and worse of all, Harry was laughing.  
  
"What's so funny," she asked, standing up.  
  
"Nothing," he answered innocently.  
  
She rolled her eyes, and took out some sugar to help clean the mess on the floor. It worked and in no time, it was only the two of them messy. They agreed that it would be best to finish cooking, than get washed up. To her luck, there were more eggs. After all was cooked, and just sitting on the wizard, "heat me up" to stay warm they went to clean up.  
  
Ginny assuming that Harry was just going to change went and got in the shower.  
  
"If you see me walking down the street Staring at the sky and dragging my two feet You just pass me by It still makes me cry But you can make me whole again And if you see me with another man Laughing and joking, doing what I can I won't put you down 'Cos I want you around You can make me whole again" she sang happily. She didn't notice that she had left the bathroom door open, or that Harry was walking by.  
  
"For now I'll have to wait  
  
But baby if you change your mind  
  
Don't be too late 'cos I just can't go on  
  
It's already been too long  
  
but you can make me whole again," she went on singing. She had no idea that a certain boy had stopped in his tracks. Not looking but just listening to her voice.  
  
Stepping out of the shower, she could have sworn she saw a shadow go by, but decided it was her imagination. Immediately, she shut the door. After getting dressed she went back into the living room, just in time for Sirius to walk in from work.  
  
"Something smells, good," he commented coming inside.  
  
"We made diner," said Harry stepping up behind her.  
  
"What are you up to?" he asked eyeing Harry suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing," said Harry.  
  
"Well, something," confessed Ginny quietly.  
  
"What?" he asked, in a much nicer tone.  
  
"Do you like cats?" she asked innocently.  
  
"They're alright I guess. Why?"  
  
"Because," began Ginny but she didn't get to finish her sentence. Tiger Lily began purring right up next to his leg.  
  
"Awe," said Sirius much to her surprise.  
  
"You're not mad?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Mad? No," said Sirius picking up Tiger Lily.  
  
Harry smiled at her. Why, she didn't understand, but it made butterflies in her stomach.  
  
The rest of the week flew by so quickly, Ginny wasn't quite sure where it had gone to. Nonetheless, it was Monday, and the pool was now open.  
  
"Let's go check out the pool today," suggested Sirius after a brief breakfast.  
  
Harry and she agreed that it would be an excellent idea. She went and grabbed her new bikini. While Harry went into the bathroom, she snuck into his room, and grabbed an extra baggy shirt from his dresser. She did this to her brothers' all of the time. Once Harry came out she went and put the bikini and shirt on. It was a t-shirt so she didn't have to mess with any sleeves.  
  
"All set?" asked Sirius when they all met up in the living room.  
  
"I think so," said Ginny, checking that she had a towel.  
  
"Isn't that my shirt?" asked Harry, apparently just noticing.  
  
"Yes," she answered with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Does this mean it's yours now?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
"Yes, that is if you want it back," she informed him with a small wink.  
  
"Now if you two are done flirting we can go," said Sirius with a chuckle.  
  
"We weren't flirting," said Harry quickly.  
  
"Whatever you say," said Sirius shaking his head.  
  
Ginny smiled, were they really flirting and she didn't even know it? After going down all the stairs, it felt like they walked forever around the buildings, making many twists and turns.  
  
"We're here," announced Sirius.  
  
They were, and she couldn't believe her eyes. It looked as if the water stretched out forever.  
  
"Now I want you two to stay at this end," he told them.  
  
"Not a problem," said Harry looking around.  
  
There were already about ten people there, but Ginny could see a girl from her year walking towards them. She was Jessica Reeves, a fellow Gryffindor, who had once went out with Harry. They broke up after about a week and Harry told everyone it was because she was too clinging. Most guys wouldn't have complained though, she was about 5' 11, with legs that went on forever, dirty blond hair, and soft blue eyes. Right now she was also wearing a two piece bikini but it appeared to Ginny that it was made up of less material than hers, if that was possible.  
  
"Hey Harry, it's been so long," she gushed giving him a hug.  
  
What a bitch, thought Ginny but she just smiled.  
  
"Ginny, hi," she said with a not so friendly smile.  
  
"Hello," said Ginny sweetly.  
  
She wasn't about to let Harry know she hated her. Not wanting to lose her cool, Ginny walked over to the waters edge, and looked in, it appeared so cool and light blue.  
  
"So got any plans this weekend?" Jessica asked Harry when Ginny went back over.  
  
"Err..," said Harry, she could tell he was trying to find some excuse.  
  
"If you don't you could come to the Hogsmeade summer celebration with me on Saturday," said Jessica  
  
Harry looked at Ginny with pleading eyes. Suddenly she thought of something!  
  
"He can't," said Ginny.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he's already going with me. I'm his girlfriend," said Ginny, almost believing it herself.  
  
Harry's jaw dropped almost as much as Jessica's did.  
  
"Well, fine then, I will see you there," said Jessica in a snobby voice and walked away.  
  
"Ginny?" said Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry, it was all I could think of," Ginny began explaining but was quickly interrupted by him hugging her.  
  
"You're the best, but do you mind pretending to be my girlfriend if we go there," Harry whispered in her ear.  
  
"No, I don't mind," said Ginny with a small sigh.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"No."  
  
Of course there was, she now had to, 'pretend' to be his girlfriend instead of really being it. She stepped aside and took off the shirt and jumped into the pool. What she didn't see was Harry unable to take his eyes off her, and thanking his lucky stars that he had her. She looked back up after Harry came in to see what Sirius was doing. He was watching a woman around his age, with black hair and brown eyes.  
  
"And he says I'm in denial," said Harry with a laugh from behind her. She hadn't realized he was there.  
  
"I think he needs someone," commented Ginny.  
  
"Me too," said Harry with a sigh that didn't last too long. He splashed her with the water.  
  
"Harry!" she yelled, wiping the water from her eyes.  
  
"Here let me help," he suggested, reaching up and brushing away the hair that had fallen in her face. She took this as an opportunity to splash him back.  
  
"Virginia Weasley!" he shouted, only instead of getting rid of the water on his face, he picked her up over his shoulder. She fought the best she could, but he was much stronger. Before long he tipped her over and dumped her in.  
  
"How could you?" she asked, gasping for air.  
  
"Easily," he informed her.  
  
She grinned; they enjoyed their time together very much. Around lunch time she went to go out, but saw Sirius looking at the same woman.  
  
"Harry," she whispered.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Go find out what's wrong," she suggested.  
  
"You do it," he insisted.  
  
"Fine I will."  
  
She stood up and walked out of the pool. Glancing back at Harry, she went forward to talk to Sirius. Although suddenly as she reached him, she came with a loss for words so she just stood beside him.  
  
"Hey Ginny," he said in a minute.  
  
"Is there something the matter?" she asked bluntly.  
  
"With me? No," said Sirius.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
She looked at him with a bit of uncertainty in her eyes. There was too something wrong.  
  
"Who's that lady?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know," said Sirius innocently.  
  
"Do too."  
  
"She just reminds me of someone," he said looking down. He seemed to be concentrating on the ground, trying not to look up.  
  
"Who?" she asked.  
  
"Nobody you know," said Sirius clearly not willing to give her more information.  
  
"If you tell me, then I will tell you something no one else knows," she bargained with him.  
  
"Okay, okay," he said exasperated.  
  
"I was once engaged to this girl, her name was Elizabeth. God, I loved her so. Almost married her when Harry's Mum and Dad married, but we decided to put it off and do it on a day just for us. Little did we know that day would never happen. Less than six months later she was murdered," he said sadly.  
  
She watched as a tear escaped his eye and rolls down his cheek. He seemed insistent on staring at his folded hands. Perhaps it hadn't been the best idea to ask him.  
  
"My turn," she said with a weak smile.  
  
He grinned, she couldn't quite understand why. But then again, she couldn't see Harry standing right behind her with a matching one.  
  
"Well, the truth is.umm.see I really like Harry," she confessed.  
  
For once her face didn't turn scarlet.  
  
"Really like?" he teased.  
  
"Yes, really, really, like," she said nodding.  
  
"I really like you too," said Harry from behind her.  
  
She let out a small gasp and turned slowly, to see him there. Her face was about to go red, but Harry never could have seen it; he already had his lips on hers.  
  
A/N: For once I have a cliffhanger! *woo hoo* Yay, for me! Review if you want a chapter sooner! Also suggestions for the story are welcome! 


	5. CH5 A Joke

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter! Thanks so much to my new beta, Heather for her offer to work. Read her fiction! Yeah, that's it. Here is her profile: Also thank you so much to all of those who applied for it. I'm sorry to deny anyone. I unfortunately don't have time for her to do it if you want this chapter before next week because I'm going out of town! SO if there are errors, sorry but deal with it!~;)  
  
Chapter 5: A Joke  
  
Ginny felt like the whole world was gone. It was just her and Harry caught up in this beautiful and indescribable feeling from the moment his lips touched hers. Nothing mattered, anymore. Then, almost as quick as it had happened Harry pulled away, leaving a faint smile on her face. The reality of it all hit her hard like a bludger to the head. Sirius was howling with laughter and at first Harry looked scared but was now snickering. She glanced at both of them and really didn't know what to say.  
  
"You were right Sirius," said Harry with no warning.  
  
"About what?" asked Sirius, a weird expression on his face. It was something between him about to burst out laughing again and utter confusion.  
  
"That she'd admit it," said Harry nudging him in the arm.  
  
"OH, that," said Sirius, trying to act like he knew all along.  
  
"What?" asked Ginny furiously through her teeth.  
  
Even she would say it right now, she was pissed off. Was this all their form of a cruel joke?  
  
"We had a bet going, that you would admit to liking me and kiss me, since we were pretending to be going out. Don't want to lose our cover story you know," said Harry grinning and giving her a wink.  
  
"Right," said Ginny putting on a small smile.  
  
Not that it was real, she felt like someone had taken a sledge hammer to her chest.  
  
"So you two ready to go in?" asked Sirius glancing nervously between the both of them.  
  
"I will be in a minute, you guys go on ahead," she told him with a sigh.  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked Harry uncertainly.  
  
"Nothing really, just have one last quick swim," she said with confidence.  
  
She wasn't about to tell him the truth. The way that she couldn't look him into the eyes anymore. And that she needed to be alone for a minute to sort it all out.  
  
"See you upstairs then," said Sirius leading a reluctant Harry away. She could still hear their voices as they walked through the crowd.  
  
"What were you talking about? I didn't bet you anything," she could hear Sirius saying.  
  
"Shhh.I know, but I had to think fast," said Harry.  
  
"Why?" asked Sirius.  
  
To her great disappointment they were too far away for her to hear anymore. She turned back to the water, took a deep breath and plunged in. It was a wonderful feeling, the water surrounding her, no longer could any thoughts plague upon her. But this perfect moment couldn't last she needed air. Swimming back to the surface she got out and slowly made it up to the apartment.  
  
She was about to enter when a sign on the door made her stop dead in her tracks. She read it out load to herself:  
  
"Come and Join in the Hogsmeade Celebration!  
  
Please be in costume and enjoy the festivities during the hours of 7:00pm and 11:00pm."  
  
Smiling, she turned the doorknob and stepped inside. No one was there and she looked around for them. Suddenly plan as day she spotted a note on the table.  
  
Ginny,  
  
We went out to the store. Be back later.  
  
-Sirius and Harry  
  
This would mean she had the whole apartment to herself. Grinning at the thought, she went over to Sirius's music maker and turned it on, to listen to the local wizarding station. Humming the song lightly, she went and took a shower, washing all the chlorine from her hair. It was a soothing feeling, considering all she had to take in.  
  
Once dried and in a jean sundress, she took this opportunity to get a butterbeer from the refrigerator and sit out on the porch. The sun still shone brightly through the occasional cloud, and she could feel her body relaxing. She was almost asleep when she heard the door inside slam open.  
  
"Leave me alone," she could hear Harry shouting at Sirius as he brought in groceries.  
  
Deciding to leave her nice spot, she went back in and could see Harry's face was bright scarlet.  
  
"Why should I?" asked Sirius grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"It was so not funny!"  
  
"Yeah, it was."  
  
"No."  
  
"Let's ask Ginny," suggested Sirius raising his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Ask me what?" she asked. She was almost a little afraid to know.  
  
"That's not necessary," stated Harry as if she hadn't spoken at all.  
  
"Fine, spoil my fun," said Sirius giving a pretend pout.  
  
He went about putting away the new things they had purchased. She looked at them and saw he had gotten them ready made sandwiches for lunch.  
  
"What fun?" she asked. They had raised her curiosity.  
  
"Harry would kill me if I told you," said Sirius when they were alone in the kitchen and Harry was in the bathroom.  
  
Just by the look on his face it was hurting him not to just blurt it out. Frowning slightly she just sat down at the table in silence. During lunch, Harry started up the conversation of the Hogsmeade celebration.  
  
"Given any thought as to whom you're going as?" Ginny asked him between a sip of soda.  
  
"Actually, I figuring that perhaps we should go as a famous couple," suggested Harry quietly, as if she might be too angry.  
  
"Oh, who?" she asked excited by the idea.  
  
"Have you ever watched any muggle movies?"  
  
"A few times."  
  
"That's good. Have you watched the movie, The Matrix?"  
  
"No."  
  
He let out a long deep sigh. It almost broke her heart to see him look so put down.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because there were two people in it, that would have been fun to go as," he explained.  
  
"We could still," she said happily.  
  
"You'd be willing to go as someone that you have never heard of before?" he asked kind of with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Sure! Sounds like fun," she said returning the grin he gave to her.  
  
"The Matrix?" started in Sirius as they were all finishing up.  
  
"Yeah, you seen it before?" asked Harry mildly shocked.  
  
"Yes, actually I have," said Sirius, his tone disapproving.  
  
"Er.do you think there's something wrong with it?" asked Harry nervously.  
  
She could feel her stomach drop out. Apparently Harry's had his heart set on this and it would even be disappointing to her if they didn't go as who he wanted them to. Seeing as she knew how much it meant to him.  
  
"No, not really. But I don't know if it's such a good idea if Ginny doesn't even know the character she needs to be. Speaking of which, who are you going as from the movie?" questioned Sirius.  
  
"I'd be Neo and her Trinity," said Harry quietly.  
  
Sirius grinned, and almost started laughing. Her stomach returned, he must have been only joking.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Ginny after a minute.  
  
"Nothing," said Sirius innocently.  
  
She gave him a suspicious look, and then turned to Harry.  
  
"We have to go to a muggle store for these don't we?" she asked.  
  
Harry nodded with a small smile. Sirius chose to spoke up.  
  
"I'd like to relax the rest of the day but I can drive you two to a muggle mall tomorrow," he offered.  
  
"Perfect," said Ginny happily.  
  
The rest of day went just fine, as well as it could. They all went their separate ways, Harry doing some of his homework early, Sirius cleaning, and Ginny herself reading.  
  
Before she knew it, it was the next day, as she lay under a sheet on the couch, just waking up. Harry tip-toed across the room unaware of her being awake. She stood and walked around behind him, keeping silent. Just as he was about to enter the kitchen she grabbed his shoulder causing him to jump.  
  
"Damn it Ginny," he told her, turning around.  
  
"What?" she asked as if she had done nothing wrong.  
  
"You know what," he told her sternly.  
  
She grinned, and he cracked up laughing.  
  
"Sirius said if we're going to the muggle mall today he just wants to drop us off and will pick us back up around lunch time," he explained to her later as they were heading out the door, Sirius had gone to the car already to cool it down.  
  
"Will it take that long?" she asked as they went down the first flight of steps.  
  
"No, it shouldn't I know basically what store we need," said Harry calmly.  
  
"What store is that?" she asked a few minutes later when they sat down together in the back.  
  
"Hot Topic," stated Sirius listening in.  
  
"Hot Topic? Isn't that, whatever is 'in' right now?" she asked uncertain.  
  
"Not really," said Harry leaving it at that.  
  
Now she really was curious, not to mention about the store, but the muggle mall itself. She had been to wizard malls; she had a funny feeling this would be very different. Before long they had pulled up to what a sign said was the, 'East Entrance'. Her and Harry stepped out and bid good-bye to Sirius. She was in awe as they walked in at seeing so many muggles in the same place. Harry must have been able to tell, because he had to grab her arm before she walked right into a wall due to staring at a group of them.  
  
"This is fascinating," she announced aloud.  
  
"Just wait until you see the store we're going to," he said grinning at her.  
  
Soon they were in front of a store that the sign above said, 'Hot Topic'. Inside she could see that everything was either red or black and the majority was leather and metal items, but it reminded her of a word, her old muggle pin pal had used, 'gothic'.  
  
"Is this the place?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Yep," he said taking her hand to reassure her.  
  
Together they stepped inside and he quickly wound them around to the back.  
  
"I know just what.we.need," he said searching through a rack.  
  
She was only mildly listening, she was looking at a display of belly button rings, knowing her father would skin her alive if she got one. After a few minutes he appeared beside her and got her attention.  
  
"Take a look," he announced holding up the clothes.  
  
Her jaw dropped, it must have been a joke. 


	6. CH6 Dreaming

A/N: I'm the princess of controversy. LOL can't make everybody happy, and I wanted them to dress as characters from the matrix. Sorry about the long wait. Hope it's worth it! Oh, and I feel so horrible, I just have trouble sending to a beta first, so this as well wasn't beta read. I SWEAR THE NEXT CHAPTER WON'T TAKE SO LONG!  
  
Chapter 6: Dreaming  
  
"What?" asked Harry in concern, his face showing worry.  
  
Ginny took a good look at what he was holding up. There was a pair of skin tight leather pants, and leather spaghetti strapped top, that would show some cleavage. She was more than nervous about this out fit now.  
  
"Is that what I'd be wearing?" she asked slowly.  
  
"Well, I could, but I think my butt is too big," said Harry with a smirk.  
  
She wanted nothing more to refuse this right there. How could she wear this? That most certainly was not anything she'd ever even consider putting on. What did she seem like to him? Some..She didn't want to finish that trail of thought. Apparently her thoughts had traveled to the expression on her face because Harry spoke again.  
  
"Do you not want to do this?" he asked her.  
  
'No I don't,' was about to tumble from her lips when she felt a lurch of guilt mixed with hope that made her not say it.  
  
"Of course I do," she said, and it was too late to take it back.  
  
Harry grinned broadly and she let out a small sigh. Suddenly something hit her, very hard, in the back of her head. Her vision began to blur, and it felt like someone was plugging her ears, these signs were of course, that she was about to pass out.  
  
"Harry," was all that was able to pass through her lips.  
  
She closed her eyes and could almost feel it as she hit the ground.  
  
Her eyes, fluttering open, she awoke on a couch. Not the one is Sirius's flat, but in a house. She looked around with great curiosity and noticed a giant painting above a fire place in front of her. It was of an older, more mature her, beside Harry who also appeared to have aged, and two children, around 11. The little girl had red hair and green eyes and the boy, with jet black hair and brown eyes.  
  
Panicking she stood quickly and looked in a mirror on the wall. She was starring at the same face as in the painting.  
  
"I must be dreaming," she muttered to herself.  
  
Spinning in place, as if for the first time, she took in the true beauty of the room. It reminded her fondly of a home she had always wished of having.  
  
"About time you got up," said Harry's voice from behind her.  
  
She turned to see him smiling at her, looking like he was more around 30 then 17. It wouldn't hurt to play along in her dream, right?  
  
"I was tired," she said trying to hold in her excitement.  
  
"You look awake now, must be all the stress gone. After shipping the kids off to Hogwarts," he said walking towards her, his arms outstretched, and wrapped them around her back.  
  
She nodded, unsure of what to do. It made her think that she didn't even know her children's names.  
  
"You know what we haven't done in a while?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
His hot breath lingered on neck. She shivered once and chose to do what she really wanted to.  
  
"And what is that?" she asked grinning devilishly.  
  
Silently, he took her left hand, with both of his. Raising it to right in front of their faces, he removed her wedding band she hadn't even seen before, next the one on his own hand.  
  
"All week I've been you're husband, tonight I want to be your man," he said and it appeared he was shaking, setting both rings on the coffee table.  
  
Ginny's jaw dropped a little but she caught herself before he could even notice. She'd never seen that look in his eyes, it was different than before. Almost a look of desire, making her feel over-whelmed.  
  
He put her hand next to his face and kissed her palm, sending a tingling sensation down her arm.  
  
"Wait here, I'll come back for you," he said, speaking while starring directly into her eyes, as if searching for approval.  
  
She smiled weakly, still at a loss for words she only nodded and watched as he walked away down a hall way and through a door at the end. This couldn't be happening, she had to wake up any second and find it was a dream. In a way, she wished she would awake, but at the same time, deep inside she wanted the same thing Harry did. It seemed to her, an eternity before he returned to her in the living room.  
  
He didn't say a word, no words were needed. Only walking up to her and sweeping her off of her feet into his arms said it all. She craned her neck up ward, desperate to taste his lips, but he purposely kept her just out of her reach as he carried her along the hallway.  
  
"Oh my," she murmured as they stepped over the threshold and he put her down on to her feet.  
  
It was the most lovely bed room she'd ever seen. In the center, a king size canopy bed, covered in white silk sheets. Rose petals were sprinkled over the top of it, and a path was made with them to the bed. Candles floated on their own, all around the room creating a soft romantic glow, while she could hear some music playing.  
  
Harry stood in front of her, a smile on his face that showed in his eyes. Before she knew what had happened he was running his hand through her hair, and slowly leading her to the bed. Taking her by surprise he gently laid her on it. Hovering over the top of her, as he climbed on to, it was obvious he was careful not to crush her, but that was the last thing on her mind.  
  
"I love you," he told her slowly.  
  
With that said he leaned in, and pressed his lips to hers, she let out a small gasp, with this opportunity he pressed in deeper allowing his tongue entrance. A sigh of happiness came from him when he lifted his head up to stare into her eyes.  
  
"I love you too," she said with confidence.  
  
Grinning, he bent his neck, starting at her cheek, made a trail of kisses along her neck. It was a feeling unlike anything she had ever experienced, and when he stopped, she didn't want him to. Harry's fingers fumbled when he started to undo the top button on her blouse. To put him out of his misery, she put her hands over his and assisted him in removing it.  
  
He was about to begin removing her bra when she put her hands up to stop him.  
  
"What?" he asked concerned.  
  
She didn't answer with words, but instead took his shirt off of him.  
  
"That's better," she added with a sly grin.  
  
"Ginny," his face full of worry.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Ginny please," he said stopping in place.  
  
"Please what?" she was very confused.  
  
"Ginny please wake up."  
  
The next thing she knew her eyes flung open, although she didn't know she'd closed them, and she was flat on her back in Hot Topic.  
  
"Oh Ginny," said Harry who was kneeling right beside her, then hugged her close.  
  
Her mind was reeling, it was all a dream. She didn't want to have woken up.  
  
"What happened?" she asked slowly.  
  
"You backed into a shelf and hit your head hard. If you didn't wake up soon, those two," he said pointing at the cashiers, "were going to call a muggle ambulance."  
  
"I'm fine," she told him.  
  
"We aren't going to finish shopping," he told her sincerely, holding her right hand.  
  
"But, what about our costumes?" she asked.  
  
"Er.Sirius will come and pick you up and I will get them myself," he explained nervously.  
  
A long sigh passed threw her lips and less then ten minutes later she was outside the mall getting into Sirius's car.  
  
"You feel alright?" Sirius asked her after a few long minutes of driving.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said quickly, not really in the mood to talk. Her mind was else where.  
  
What was that dream all about? Is that the way she really felt or was she only dreaming?  
  
A/N: Here are a few hints from the next chapter.  
  
We get to see Fred and George.  
  
Sirius is taking a special someone to the Hogsmeade celebration  
  
And Harry takes Ginny somewhere she's never been before!  
  
Keep checking for an update! 


	7. CH7 Hogmeade Celebration

A/N: Remember that this story is acting as if what happened in the 5th book never happened. A special thanks to my beta for her work.  
  
~*Chapter 7: Hogsmeade Celebration*~  
  
Ginny had only wanted to take a nice long nap when she returned to the flat with Sirius, but he wouldn't let her.  
  
"But-" she protested.  
  
"No buts!" he said sternly.  
  
Sighing to herself, she instead sat out on the porch with a piece of parchment and quill. She was, from the best of her memory, sketching the painting she had seen in her dream, humming every now and again. Right when she was finishing up, Sirius came out to her.  
  
"I'm going to go and pick up Harry. Do you want to come too or stay?" he asked.  
  
"I think I will come too," she answered with a small smile, putting her parchment and quill on the seat beside her.  
  
"You're just worried if he went through with those clothes," said Sirius, grinning once they had gotten into the car.  
  
"A little," she told him.  
  
There wasn't much conversation and more of her just playing with her hands. She was far too nervous to talk, after all if Harry didn't go through with what he was getting before, she could only imagine what he picked out instead. It seemed to be no time at all when they were there. She saw Harry talking to a really- normally she wouldn't have thought like this- rather large around the middle muggle.  
  
"I'll go see what's going on," she said to Sirius when Harry didn't even turn to them.  
  
Stepping out of the car, she pulled her long red hair behind her head, and stood right beside Harry.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked, concerned because of the scowl on Harry's face and the look of loathing on the boy he was talking to.  
  
"So Harry, is this your little girl friend?" asked the boy.  
  
"Yeah, she is," said Harry, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.  
  
She eyed him strangely, but kept her mouth shut.  
  
"Not that you could ever have a girl who actually wanted to be with you, Dudley," said Harry with hatred in his voice.  
  
Never before had she heard him talk like that and it scared her slightly.  
  
"Let's get in the car," suggested Ginny in a small voice.  
  
Harry stared at her for a moment; his face seemed to soften a bit.  
  
"Yeah," he agreed following her to the car.  
  
"Once you realize what he is, I'm available!" yelled Dudley as Harry helped her into the car.  
  
"What was that all about?" she asked immediately once he shut the door.  
  
"Just my stupid cousin," said Harry rolling his eyes.  
  
"You were quick to claim me," she said hitting him playfully in the arm.  
  
"Maybe I wanted to," he said.  
  
Suddenly he went from being a foot away to mere inches; she could feel his hot breath on her skin.  
  
"Did you pick the same style costumes?" asked Sirius loudly, making them both jump away.  
  
"Well, actually I did," said Harry nervously.  
  
Ginny was shocked, but at least she knew what she was getting into.  
  
The days flew by so fast she couldn't believe they had gone by so fast. Harry had protested showing her all the things she would be wearing, but could avoid it no longer now that it was time for her to get ready.  
  
"Here's everything you need. There are instructions on the stuff you've never used before," explained Harry, dropping the bags in the bathroom.  
  
"Do you really think I can do this?" she asked, leaning against the counter.  
  
"I know you can," and right before he shut the door, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
Her jaw dropped but it made her smile and feel a little bit more hopeful. Digging into the first bag, she pulled out the clothes she would be wearing. The same leather pants and vinyl top came out. She hung them on the door and next pulled out the pair of combat style boots she would be wearing, for once noticing the heel. She wondered how many times she'd trip in them. Putting them aside by the clothes, she reached into the last bag. In here she pulled out a belt, green eye shadow, muggle hair dye, and a hair tie to pull her hair back at the nape of her neck and some hair spray.  
  
Sighing deeply, she read the side of the hair dye bottle. She turned on the shower and got in. Once her hair was soaked, she put in the hair dye and set a clock to go off when she was supposed to rinse it out. Black was a drastic change from her usual red, and while she had time to think, she decided it wouldn't look right on her, but it was too late now. Getting the water back on, she rinsed it out and took her shower.  
  
Getting dressed was awkward at first, but then she realized the leather pants had zippers along the sides and that was why she couldn't pull it up. Once she was dressed and had her hair back, she looked down at one of the empty bags. There was something there. Reaching in she pulled out a picture of a woman dressed in clothes that looked like hers, across the bottom was written 'Trinity.' She smiled to herself and looked in the mirror. She and the picture were a splitting image of each other. Glancing at the clock and noticing it was time to leave, she tidied up the bathroom. Stepping nervously out the bathroom door, she heard Harry and Sirius talking.  
  
She quietly walked up behind them; they were sitting on the couch. Her jaw dropped at the sight of Harry, he didn't even look much like himself, between the slicked down hair, to the trench coat, and combat boots, he looked so different. She thought he looked, well, sexy. But she wouldn't tell him that.  
  
Regaining her composure, she coughed lightly to get their attention. The reaction was priceless. Sirius let out a long low whistle, and Harry just sat there gaping while dropping his butterbeer to the floor.  
  
"So what do you think?" she asked nervously, but at the same time knowing the answer.  
  
"You look..wow," said Harry still staring.  
  
"What Harry means is that he thinks you look hot," said Sirius, acting as if he was translating another language for her.  
  
For the first time since she coughed, Harry looked away from her to Sirius, but only long enough to give him a scowl. She laughed, it was amusing.  
  
"Well, Sirius aren't you going to tell Ginny that you're going out with a girl you said was special tonight?" said Harry, raising an eye brow.  
  
"Actually I was going to," said Sirius, but from the blush on his face it was obvious he wasn't planning on saying it.  
  
"Go Sirius," said Ginny with a playful grin on her face, causing him to blush more.  
  
It was fun being on the opposite side of the teasing.  
  
"Let's go then," announced Sirius, clapping his hands and shooing them out the door.  
  
"Aren't you coming too?" asked Ginny, when her and Harry had stepped out of the flat and Sirius was staying behind.  
  
"Actually, my friend is meeting me here," said Sirius, blushing.  
  
"What Sirius mean is he's waiting on his girlfriend to meet him here," said Harry, mocking the tone Sirius had used.  
  
Ginny let out a giggle. Harry shut the door, and he then held her hand.  
  
"Let's go Trinity."  
  
Out of all the times she had been in the village, she had never seen it this busy. People in costumes at every corner, she didn't know where to go first.  
  
"Hey look, it's Fred and George!" said Harry, pointing across the street to a building.  
  
"Let's go see them," suggested Ginny at once.  
  
"You go and I will go and get us some butterbeers," Harry piped up.  
  
"Okay, but be careful in this crowd," she told him.  
  
"I will," he said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
She could get used to that. Trying to stop blushing she walked over to Fred and George just as the crowd was leaving them because they had finished there act. Fred elbowed George in the ribs and pointed at her when she walked over.  
  
"Hey, it's great to see you," she said, smiling.  
  
Fred bowed down and kissed her hand, causing her to giggle.  
  
"You're great to see too," said George.  
  
"Yes, pleasant to the eyes," said Fred, winking.  
  
Suddenly she knew why they were acting like that, they didn't recognize her.  
  
"So this is your little money maker?" she asked pointing to the store behind them.  
  
"Yeah it is. Do you think we could buy you?" asked Fred, a hint of hopefulness in his voice.  
  
She laughed and saw Harry step up right beside her, handing a butterbeer to each Fred and George and then one to herself.  
  
"Thanks Harry," she said.  
  
George's eyes widened, while Fred spit out the butterbeer that had been in his mouth.  
  
"You're going out with her?!" asked them both at once.  
  
Harry looked panicky and nodded.  
  
"Great job mate," said Fred, patting him on the back, and she could see him letting out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Yeah quite the find," agreed George.  
  
"We best be going," said Harry.  
  
"Awww, so soon?" asked Fred.  
  
"Yeah, I want to take Ginny, here, to be in the costume contest."  
  
"GINNY?!" they both said, but she never got to hear anything else. A rush of people came running into different buildings in a blind panic.  
  
"What's.going on?" asked Ginny, panting from being out of breath.  
  
Harry was dragging her along the street, going the opposite of the people trying to get into places.  
  
"I don't know," said Harry, honestly.  
  
Soon, she noticed he was taking her along a side road that was off the main street.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked curiously.  
  
"You'll find out soon," he assured her, giving her hand a tiny squeeze.  
  
In a few minutes she heard running water, and they were coming upon a waterfall.  
  
"Oh, Harry, it's beautiful," she told him when they arrived.  
  
"I have something I need to tell you," he said sincerely.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sit down," he told her, brushing off a rock.  
  
"Okay," she told him, sitting down.  
  
She let out a small gasp as he got down on his knees.  
  
"Please forgive me for lying the other day. The truth is that I.."  
  
A/N: Cliff hanger from me! 


	8. CH8 An injury and confession

A/N: Hey everyone, read this fic because I said so. LOL I know the guy who wrote it, he's my Neo and he has my heart..He's 'the one' for me. *giggles and blushes* OMG what's wrong with me? I'm blushing. Anyway a thousand apologizes for the delay..enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8: An injury  
  
Suddenly Ginny felt as if she couldn't breathe. Was he about to confess what she thought he was?  
  
"I.I," stuttered Harry but was interrupted.  
  
"There you two are!" screamed Sirius running over to them clearly out of breath.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Ginny while Harry let out a sigh.  
  
"I need to get you both into the flat," said Sirius in a rush.  
  
"But I have to talk to Ginny," whined Harry still on his knees.  
  
Ginny grinned; he was cute when he whined like that.  
  
"Now, get home or I will personally force you both," he informed them a grim expression on his face.  
  
"Fine," said Harry pissed off.  
  
Before she knew quite what was happening, Harry had grabbed her hand and was dragging her with Sirius at their side. It seemed like such a longer walk to the flat then it had to the place he had brought her to. Maybe it was because she wanted to know what had happened that made Sirius search for them and force them home. Added to that, she really wanted to know what he was going to tell her. Shutting the door quietly behind them, Sirius signaled for them to sit at the kitchen table, this only added to her nerves.  
  
"I'm sorry to have bothered you two, when you were having.well a personal moment," began Sirius.  
  
"Damn right," said Harry testily.  
  
"It is important. Ginny this is going to affect you most of all," he said gloomily taking and holding her hand.  
  
"What?" she asked not understanding.  
  
"Tonight, you're brother Percy was here. He was here on ministry business, and well, it was something Voldemort didn't want to take place," he said slowly carefully choosing his words.  
  
Her heart began to race, had something happened to her brother?  
  
"When Voldemort wants to stop you, there's no other option. I'm sure your brother didn't go down without a fight," said Sirius, tears coming to his eyes.  
  
Ginny's eyes widen and she stood up just to slam her fists down on the table.  
  
"He's in St. Mungo's in critical condition," said Sirius quickly knowing what she was thinking.  
  
"I can't believe this," she said shaking.  
  
Harry put a comforting arm around her but she shook him off.  
  
"Not right now Harry," she told him, going and sitting in the living room.  
  
"Ginny shutting your self up isn't going to help," called Sirius from the kitchen.  
  
She didn't say a word just sat there with her thoughts. The day seemed to be surreal. How could everything go so right yet turn so wrong. Yes, she was very concerned for her brother, she loved him, but deep in the back of her mind she wondered what Harry was going to say. It made her feel insensitive to think like this. Before long she had drifted off to sleep to awake to Harry covering her with a blanket, although she was still in her 'Trinity' outfit. The vinyl and leather was starting to get to her, and it didn't seem too bad.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered to him as he was about to walk away.  
  
Harry turned around so fast that had he been any faster it would have caused whiplash, this made her let out a small giggle.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked coming back.  
  
Instead of sitting on the couch beside her, he kneeled down on the floor in front of her; she couldn't help but find this odd.  
  
"Yeah, of course," she said, noticing that he too hadn't changed back into his normal clothes.  
  
He seemed to be very antsy like he had something to say but couldn't get it out; trying to not smile she put him out of his misery.  
  
"What is it that you were going to say earlier?" she asked finally speaking what was on the back of her mind. It hurt too much to talk about her brother right now.  
  
"It doesn't matter now," he muttered looking down at the floor as if something interesting were there.  
  
She let out a tiny giggle. Placing a hand under his chin, she raised his face so their eyes met.  
  
"It does matter."  
  
"Oh, Ginny you're up!" said Sirius loudly walking in from the other room.  
  
For a moment it looked as if Harry had rolled his eyes.  
  
"Me and Gin are going to go out for a walk," he informed him.  
  
Her mind starting racing, they were going to go for a walk together?!  
  
"Don't leave the apartment property line," said Sirius clearly disapproving of it but not denying them permission.  
  
"We won't," said Harry suddenly taking her by the hand and out the door.  
  
He smiled at her and it melted her heart, yet it didn't keep her from asking what was on her mind.  
  
"Why are we out here for a walk, when we could have talked inside?" she asked.  
  
"Because Ginny, I love you," said Harry looking her right in the eyes.  
  
Ginny sort of just stood there, while what he said sank through. He loved her? What she didn't realize was that during her thought process, Harry looked more nervous than he ever had any of the times he had faced Lord Voldemort.  
  
Losing patience, Harry spoke.  
  
"So I assume you don't feel the same," he muttered while looking down at the ground and quickening his pace down the stairs.  
  
She hurried to keep up, but still didn't say anything; after all, this really was sudden. Yet at the same time she had been expecting it. In all truth she didn't know what to say.  
  
"You know it's fine that you don't, but it would have been nice if you hadn't led me on," said Harry his tone angry.  
  
"Lead you on?" said Ginny, not as a comment, as a question.  
  
"Yeah, you did," he stated now that they were on the sidewalk.  
  
"That's because I love you," she mumbled.  
  
He spun around to face her quicker then she could blink.  
  
"You do?" he asked his eyes lighting up like a kid in Zonko's joke shop.  
  
She nodded, words weren't needed. He stepped forward, but before she knew what was happening his mouth was over hers and they were kissing. It was so much more then she ever dreamed of, the feel of his soft lips against hers, with a single sigh of relief escaping from them. Magical, couldn't even describe it right. It was better then any spell, and as quick as it had begun it was over. Now she really had no clue as to go from here. Harry was about to speak when they heard Sirius yelling out the window to them.  
  
"It's about bloody time!"  
  
A/N: I swear, the next chapter won't take so long, and reviews would be helpful, next chapter the plot will pick up much more. Like I said, go and read that fic I linked in the beginning! 


	9. CH9 Visiting Percy

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope you all like the "turn" in the plot as I put it, a real picker up that takes this from pure fluff, to something more interesting that makes you want to keep reading. Enjoy!  
  
Harry grinned, making her unable to not smile back. He made her happier then anything else.  
  
"Shut up!" Harry yelled up to Sirius, but it was too late, a snickering Sirius had closed the window.  
  
Ginny gave him a weak smile, and he took her hand in his, leaned forward and gently kissed her cheek, making it turn red from her blushing. He began staring up into the sky.  
  
"What is it?" she asked a slight nervousness to her tone.  
  
"The stars, they really are beautiful, aren't they?" he asked looking into her eyes again.  
  
"Yeah," she nodded in agreement.  
  
"They remind me of you," he commented, a gleam in his eye.  
  
She only smiled and hugged him tight, taking him completely aback by doing it. They stood there quite a while, seemed like forever, just content being in each others arms. There was nothing that could have made her happier. Maybe this summer would be getting better.  
  
"Let's go back upstairs," said Harry suddenly, his expression showing concern. But his hands still were around her.  
  
"Okay," she sighed.  
  
They walked hand-in-hand back up the stairs. All she could think of was how this would take some getting used to. Also that she had a whole other month until they would have to go back to Hogwarts. During most of that Sirius would be working, which meant a lot of alone time for her and Harry.  
  
"Welcome back, love birds," Sirius said the moment they walked in the door.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, but was clearly suppressing a smile.  
  
"Do you think we can visit Percy soon?" asked Ginny, thinking about it again now that she wasn't holding Harry's hand.  
  
The grin that had been on Sirius' face immediately disappeared.  
  
"Of course, we will first thing in the morning," he reassured her.  
  
"I'm going to go shower, get out of these clothes," she told them both. Giving Harry one last hug, she went and got out her clothes. Although she liked the leather and vinyl, it just wasn't her. The hot shower helped wash away the worries and troubles of the day, as she was enjoying her new body wash. While washing her hair, for a brief second she thought she heard the door knob creak. Thinking it must have been nothing, she finished rinsing off. Once she got out of the shower though, she saw written on the mirror in the steamy fog, "I luv u." She smiled to herself and slid on her pajamas. Waiting right outside of the bathroom was Harry, leaning with one arm on the wall, the other behind his back, and a smile on his face.  
  
"Very cute" she told him when she walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Just cute?" he asked walking after her since she was going to the living room.  
  
"Yes," she said and kissed his cheek.  
  
"You two really should stop snogging!" Sirius said catching them.  
  
Ginny jumped and Harry announced, "We were not!"  
  
"Whatever you call it. But we all should get to bed."  
  
They couldn't help but agree, Harry had black marks underneath his eyes and Ginny felt like she could barely hold hers open.  
  
She was lying down, covering herself when Harry kissed her forehead.  
  
"Good night" he told her, brushing his left hand across her cheek.  
  
"Night"  
  
The next morning she woke up feeling still tired from the night before. Harry and Sirius were already up and dressed drinking coffee at the kitchen table. With a small yawn she got up and walked over to join them. Reaching into the cupboard for a cup, she knocked over one that she barely caught before it hit the floor.  
  
"Shaky this morning?" asked Sirius glancing back at her.  
  
"A little," she replied sitting down beside Harry with her cup and slowly pouring some coffee.  
  
"We'll go and see Percy when you are ready," he told both of them.  
  
Harry only nodded solemnly. She noticed he seemed to be distracted this morning. Not by something there with them, but deep behind those piercing green eyes, there was concern. It must have been hard, she assumed, to have the pressure he carries on his shoulders. She placed a gentle hand on his arm and he gave her a small reassuring smile. They were mostly quiet while drinking, words weren't really needed. Lord Voldemort was growing stronger, and had not liked what Percy was doing. The question is; what was Percy doing? She had a million things running through her head as she got dressed.  
  
It appeared to be no time at all, before they were walking into St. Mungo's. Perhaps that was due to the fact that during the whole trip there she had tears in her eyes. After all, the worst could have happened. It would break her heart if she couldn't talk to him at least one last time. There were so many things she wanted to know, about her family, the war. He just couldn't leave them now. She really cared and loved her brother.  
  
The memory that was most clear in her mind was when she was 6. Most people believed she would be unable to remember something that early. But Percy believed her, because he remembered as well.  
  
It was when he had just come home for the Christmas holidays; it had been his first year at Hogwarts. All day long it had been cloudy, but now, this evening it was storming outside with lightening and thunder. She was up all alone, sitting in her bed, too scared to sleep. Slowly and quietly she tip toed into the kitchen, for once the house filled with silence other then the occasional clap of thunder that made her jump. Getting out a chair, she stood on it to reach where their Mum kept the hot cocoa. Only it was a little further away, then she thought, and as she reached, her footing slipped and she fell! Luckily though, Percy had snuck behind her and caught her before she could hit the ground and hurt herself, or make a lot of noise.  
  
"I'm sorry," she began.  
  
"Shhh!" he hissed, setting her down to sit on the chair right. She was about to walk out of the room when he spoke again.  
  
"So you're scared like I am?"  
  
She nodded. He gave her a small smile and made them both some cocoa with the little small marshmallows she loved so much.  
  
"I didn't know you were afraid of the boom booms too," she commented as they sat there quietly sipping.  
  
"I didn't know you liked to sneak up in the middle of the night," he teased her back and she held in a giggle.  
  
As far as she was concerned, he had saved her, he was her hero.  
  
"Anything else you are afraid of?" she asked. She had never really asked him any questions before. The whole family was usually around, and she could be very shy about speaking up.  
  
"Lots of things," he answered thoughtfully looking out the window.  
  
"Really?" she asked again.  
  
"Yeah, come here," he said patting his lap.  
  
She got up and sat with him. Once she did he told her of all the things going on at Hogwarts, and the things that scared him. She then asked what scared him the most.  
  
"Growing up," she said out loud making Harry, who was standing beside her in the waiting room jump. She had been so lost in thought, that she didn't realize they were there already.  
  
"What?" asked Harry looking at her curiously.  
  
"Nothing," she answered as a Healer led them down to the intensive care unit.  
  
"Now only one at a time in the actual room," said the Healer as he pointed to the door to Percy's private room.  
  
Harry and Ginny looked at each other as he walked away, then they both turned to Sirius, the questioning look in their eyes.  
  
"How did he get his own room?" asked Harry, exactly as she had been thinking.  
  
Sirius looked at Harry, then Ginny, as he sighed.  
  
"I know you two are old enough to understand certain aspects of everything going on in the war, but I can't tell you. I'm under strict no-talking policy," he told them, his expression showing that if he could tell, he would of, "Ginny, I know you're family, so how about you go first?"  
  
She nodded, running a hand through her shining red hair, she had changed it back from the black it was last night, and she took a deep breath. It would be difficult seeing anyone in rough condition, especially her own brother. As she went walking as though in a trance she took the final steps forward and pushed through the door. It wasn't as bad as she had thought. In fact, he looked absolutely normal. He had a long scroll in his hands, and was writing very fast onto the parchment.  
  
"Hey," she said walking over to the bed and trying to get his attention.  
  
He was so absorbed into his work that after about five minutes of her standing there, he finally looked up and saw her.  
  
"HELLO GINNY!" he yelled.  
  
Right away she plugged her ears, he had yelled as though she was done the hall, instead of at the foot of the bed.  
  
"IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU. I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING THOUGH," he continued screaming.  
  
She put her pointer finger from her right hand onto her lips to silence him, he nodded. In a much lower tone compared to before he finished talking.  
  
"They say my hearing will be back as soon as they can fix it. Meanwhile you can write on this," he told her, pointing to a chalk board on the wall.  
  
She picked up the piece of chalk and began to write, she wrote, "What happened?"  
  
Percy just shook his head and answered.  
  
"You know I can't tell you."  
  
They went onto talk about the previous night, just not what happened to him. He commented how he had seen her as Trinity, laughed and teased her. Then they went onto discuss her next year at Hogwarts and the dangers. She was about to tell him about what had happened with Harry, when Sirius' head looked in through the door.  
  
"Me and Harry would like to visit too," he teased.  
  
She looked down at her watch and realized she had been in there for over an hour. With a final hug she went outside the room, and sat down on a chair next to Harry while Sirius went in to talk.  
  
"Are you okay," he asked with a certain level of gentleness in his voice.  
  
"Yeah," she answered, looking into his eyes, but not knowing exactly what to feel.  
  
Suddenly it felt as though her stomach had disappeared entirely, in fact her whole body was numb, as though in a trance she leaned forward. He put his left hand on the cheek of her face and before she completely resolved what was happening in her mind he had his lips over hers, and the rest of the world didn't matter. Slipping her own hands around his neck she felt herself just fall into him.  
  
"Time to go," said Sirius quickly walking from Percy's room.  
  
"What?" snapped Harry quickly.  
  
Her head was still reeling from what just happened that during the first few minutes of walking back down the hall to leave a few things didn't really register. When they did, she was shocked.  
  
"Why so soon? Harry never even got to see him!" she confronted Sirius on the elevator.  
  
"It's not safe here right now," he said urgently and rushed them out.  
  
"Why?" she asked again.  
  
"Just shut your mouth and leave silently."  
  
A/N: I'm half way through the next chapter, so the update won't take too long, I'm really getting back into writing this. Let me know if you all still love it and want to read more. 


	10. CH10 Firecracker

Ginny did as Sirius told her to and left without a word. None of them said anything the whole trip home, the only noise being their breathing. Not the normal silence, but a tension that was so great if anyone held a match to it, it would begin sparking. Nothing was making sense to her, and she hated being treated like a child. She knew the first chance he could; Sirius was going to tell Harry everything. It was not fair to her, it was her brother. Upon walking into the flat she went straight to the couch to sit down.

"Ginny, would you mind going into the other room while I talk to Harry?" Sirius asked her.

She couldn't believe it, he honestly was going to do as she suspected.

"Fine, I'm going for a walk," she replied, changing out of the shoes she had worn to the hospital into her boots, and tied back her flaming red hair into a pony tail.

"Stay here on the grounds," he told her firmly.

"Yeah," she replied, her tone lacking any real respect.

She was angry, pissed off to be exact. How could they do this to her? Now more then ever she wished she could just go home. Walking down the stairs, she tried to stop brooding so much. It would do no good to be around other people looking like she was ready to blow something up. Not that she really cared.

Once outside, she went to walk around the pool area, to maybe sit down. It was late-morning, but there were already people outside. A few that looked like they had a little too much to drink the previous night, and a few that appeared disgusted over the others. You could tell what ones believed they were better then everyone else, and that included Jessica.

Filthy tramp was all Ginny could think of as she tried to leave the pool area unnoticed so as to not cause a scene. She wasn't that lucky, because as she reached the fence she was confronted with Jessica's blue eyes, which almost seemed to be inflamed, rather then cool.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jessica asked her, a slow smirk appearing on her plastic looking face. Or at least that's how it looked to Ginny.

"I don't need this," she said coolly, attempting to walk around her.

"I thought you'd want to know what Harry likes in bed," said Jessica, the smirk fully there now.

She could just feel the heat rise to her face. Her hand, coming to rest on her wand, she was debating with herself which spell to use.

"Don't be so haste," said Jessica. Ginny hadn't noticed that she already had her wand out and pointed.

"Would you rather puke slugs all day, or cockroaches?" asked Ginny, her voice shaking in anger. She never had heard herself talk that way; normally she was calm, even in the worst situations. Now her mind was spinning and her body tense. This was the last thing she'd needed.

"Do you really want to do this in front of witnesses? Meet me in between building 5 and 6, at midnight. Don't be late," said Jessica, Ginny couldn't help but wonder why she made a quick exit.

"Scared?" she asked.

"You wish firecracker," she replied, tucking her wand into her pocket and walking by.

A sick feeling settled into the pit of Ginny's stomach. Only one person has ever called her, "firecracker."

Tom Riddle.

A light headed sensation started at the top of her head and spread to the tips of her toes, she felt like getting sick and passing out at the same time. All the colors were swirling in front of her eyes; she kneeled down, bending her knees and placing both hands on the cement of the sidewalk. She could feel the heat off of the pavement burning into her hands, as though they were sharp pieces of glasses piercing into her skin, it was all she could do not to completely collapse on the spot. Body aching, she somehow reached up and grabbed the chain link fence, which turned out to be hotter than the pavement, her fingers curled around it anyway. Getting onto one knee, she felt another pair of hands over the top of her own, assisting her with balancing her weight so she could get to her feet.

"What happened?" asked Harry, his tone showing concern once she was standing again.

"Nothing, just a little light headed, it's too hot out," she answered, not looking him in the eyes.

She couldn't tell him, this was her problem. It was probably just a coincidence anyway. After all, that wasn't Lord Voldemort in front of her that was another student from Hogwarts. Even if it was him, she would deal with it. She didn't need Harry trying to save her. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She could handle Jessica, Voldemort, or anyone else for that matter.

"Let's get you some water," said he said gently, snapping her out of her trail of thought.

They walked hand-in-hand back up to the flat. Her head remained down most of the time, especially if he was looking at her. She hated lying to him, since it was so early in the relationship.

"Do you want ice?" he asked her smiling softly.

"If you were in the heat this long, that's not a good idea," commented Sirius coming into the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine without it," she said, returning the smile.

The night continued on almost uneventful. Almost.

They were all in the living room, doing their own thing. Sirius was in a recliner, filling out some paper work for a local Witch and Wizard Magical Community Academy, to further his study of Potions, which had been his worst subject in school.

Harry was doing his homework that he had been putting off, an essay on the dangers of transforming individual limbs into that of another species. He was on the floor, in front of the coffee table, with three books wide open, sucking on the end of his sugar quill.

Ginny didn't really think he was studying, or doing much of anything for that matter, but enjoying the sugar taste. She though, was lazily taking her time, reading a romance novel; Hermione had allowed her to barrow over the summer. Considering the smart book-worm her close friend was, she had expected something educational with she had simply placed the book in her hands, and said it was one of her all time favorites. And was the perfect boredom fix in the summer. Well, Ginny couldn't help but disagree. Normally she'd call it disgusting, but it wasn't that either. The sweet parts were wonderful, the confessions of love. But the actual sex, as she read, didn't seem to have any meaning to it. It was just something they were doing, like playing a game. She was lost in though, thinking of these things, when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," volunteered Harry, hoping up from his spot on the floor.

She grinned to herself; she'd been right about him. Though when she saw who was at the door, she nearly got up as fast as he did. It was this man delivering flowers, his shirt said, "Mary's Magical Minis." But what the guy was holding looked far from being 'mini' at all. The flowers had to of been as long as three feet, and the buds as big around as her wand was long. The three flowers were opening and closing, snapping toward Harry with their razor looking teeth.

"Delivery for Virginia Weasley," he said, in a sense of panic.

"That's me," she said reaching for somewhere in the middle of the stems.

Before she could ask who they were from, the man had apperated.

"I know what those are," said Sirius, joining them.

"I'd like to know before they bite my head off," she said impatiently, the flowers growing angry.

Sirius took his wand out of his pocket, and pointed it to the very bottom of the stems. They began squirming in her hands, and if it weren't for the buds trying to take a bite out of her, she would have said it tickled.

"Slupertrinus," he said, rather calmly, unusual to her for what was happening.

At that instant, the flowers fell asleep. Placing his wand down on a side table that was to the right of the entrance of the door, he picked a card out from the middle of the sleeping buds.

"'To My Firecracker, With Love,'" He read allowed, his head then turning to Harry, "Is this your idea of a joke?"

"I didn't send them," he said, sounding offended.

"How do Iâdispose of them?" She asked, eyeing them nervously.

"Like this, go open the porch door Harry" said Sirius, taking out his wand and walking next to the glass door.

"Frincikle," he said, the tip of his wand had a flame coming out of it, like a lighted match.

He reached his left hand out to take the flowers, his right wand hand attempting to stay steady, but quivering. Sticking over half of the top portion of flowers out the door, he lit the very bottom of the stems. For a brief second she believed he had dropped them, but they were sent flying out into the air. Sparks going off in every direction, after about going twenty feet up, they burst, spelling out, "Firecracker."

"Who sent you those?" asked Sirius, looking at her sternly.

"I have no idea," she told him.

But she did. She knew it had to of been Lord Voldemort. Her pride and being tired of being treated like a child was too much for her to confess the truth. The fact that it could be a coincidence was the only thing that kept her calm the rest of the night.

After Harry and Sirius went to bed at about eleven, she pretended to do the same. Out of the corner of her eye, the clock seemed to tick by so slow. Using her wand as a light, under her blanket she continued reading her novel. She was almost finished with it now, the end bothered her. Just because the young girl was forced to move six states away, they put an end to the relationship. They couldn't make it work. She found this so sad, and wondered what would happen if her and Harry had to go to different schools, as the muggles had to go to different colleges. Would they be over as easily?

She didn't have time to brood on this for long, as she saw the clock read ten till midnight. Sneaking out wouldn't be a simple task. She couldn't go just out the door; she had to go out the porch, because the front door would make too much noise. Luckily, she had cleverly left the porch door wide open, after the flowers. Taking a straw from a glass, she walked onto the porch. Pointing her wand at it, she transformed it into a rope. Then after tying it to the edge railing, she stepped on and over it. Lowering herself foot by foot, she could feel the sliding of the rope forming blisters on her hands. She could heal them with a potion later, no one would ever have to know she was out, she reassured herself as her feet touched the ground. The walk seemed longer then it normally would, because she was dreading what she would find. She was barely half-way there when she was stopped, by a hand covering her mouth. The next thing she knew, she heard someone say a curse and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

She woke to lying down on a cold stone floor. Looking up she appeared to be in someone's cellar. There were all kinds of pipes, wires and circuit breakers. Suddenly she understood where she was, in the cellar of one of the apartment buildings. Her arms and legs ached as though they had been beat on, and when she looked at them, there were bruises and scrapes. Clothes covered in dirt, she got to her feet and looked for the stairs. All she had to do was turn around, and that itself was hard because of the sharp pains in her left knee. Just as she reached the first step, there was no mistaking who had opened the door at the top, the exact same moment.

Harry Potter.


End file.
